Killers From The Clouds
by Red-Fiction
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke find themselfs face to face with three punks from hiding in clouds. Naruto and Sasuke manage to piss them off big time, and a train of bad things begins, including the kidnapping of Kakashi!


Killers From The Clouds

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all find themselves face to face with three punks from hiding in clouds. Inevitably, Naruto pisses them off and a long train of bad things happens after that day, including the disappearance of Kakashi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters, cities, plots or anything else from the books.

Authors Note: This book has tons of drug references and stuff like that. It also involves a lot of psychological crap that you may not understand depending on your age/curiosity. If you do not understand a word that is used multiple times then I urge you to look it up in a dictionary. This book also contains some characters that I made up. These characters are: Kasume, Soun and Fern.

Killers From The Clouds

Chapter one:

A Violent Meeting

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all waited patiently on the streets of Kohona for Kakashi to arrive. Kakashi had said that they would meet at ten o clock sharp, but it was one o clock at the moment. This was much expected by the pupils of cell seven because it happened every time Kakashi tried to schedule something. To pass the time, Sakura and Naruto brainstormed excuses that Kakashi might use to cover up his laziness. Sasuke, on the other hand was sick and tired of Kakashi being late all the time. He had much more productive things to do.

At one thirty Sasuke gave up on waiting, and walked away. Sakura started to follow, but something caught her eye. Three kids, about her age were walking towards the spot where she had been waiting for Kakashi. She turned around to see who was coming. The kids stopped walking.

"Hey, any authority around here?" grumbled a kid who looked like he had been mauled by a tiger. His brown hair was messy as hell; he had bandages on his arms, hands and legs and his skin was scarred almost everywhere. His headband showed that he was from hiding in clouds.

"We are on a trip, and we need to speak to some authority pronto!" ordered a kid who looked pretty mad. She had her pink shiny hair in a ponytail, and her hiding in clouds headband was around her neck. Aside from the scowl she looked pretty hot, at least to Naruto. Sakura was almost to scared to reply.

"No, I don't think so," replied Sakura. She was completely intimidated by these three kids. They looked like they wanted to kill someone right away, and Sakura was afraid they might. The very few lines spoke by the hiding in clouds kids caught Sasuke's ears. He turned around and looked at the hiding in clouds kids. Sasuke liked what he saw, tough and daring looking kids. He started to walk back to where he had been waiting for Kakashi.

"What are you smirking about mister big shot?" said the most scary looking kid of all. He was wearing a black kimono with penalty written in red on the back of it and holding a large staff. His scowl and frown were partially masked by his slightly dipped head and long purple hair that fell over his face. "Trying to start something huh?"

"Well what are you doing in our city?" asked Sasuke, still smirking. Sakura became a little worried that Sasuke might be trying to start a fight. The kids from hiding in clouds looked tough, a little too tough for junior ninja. Naruto on the other hand was ecstatic! These guys looked like they could obliterate Sasuke with one punch! He was just praying that Sasuke would go in way over his head and get seriously injured.

"I am Soun, and my cell here come from hiding in clouds. We have received orders to retrieve a package from a man that you must call Lord Hokage," said Soun, he sounded like he was trying to look big and intimidate Sasuke, but it was only working on Naruto and Sakura.

"I am Sasuke and I live here," said Sasuke, mocking Soun slightly. Sasuke thought this guy had to be on at least pot. He was looking around and shaking constantly, almost like there was a war going on all around him. Soun began to approach Sasuke and he looked really pissed.

"Are you mocking me?" asked Soun, in a way that basically said: I am going to rip you limb from limb in point two seconds. This did not affect Sasuke, but it scared the hell out of Sakura. Her heartbeat doubled as Soun spoke to Sasuke, she did not want Sasuke to get hurt! But Naruto was mentally cheering Sasuke and Soun on! This was going to be a messy fight he could tell!

"Yes, I am mocking you, but are you going to do anything about it?" Sasuke said, in a nonchalant tone. He had Soun right where he wanted him! But he thought that he may have made a bad choice of words, maybe they were too provocative. Sakura could see the eagerness in Sasuke's eyes and the anger in Soun's. There was going to be a fight, and not a clean one! She had to stop this.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. She wanted to keep quiet and not further piss off these kids. Sasuke ignored her, and continued to stare at Soun. Sakura had failed at two things at the same time, stopping Sasuke from fighting and not pissing off the rest of Soun's cell. The pink haired female strode over to Sakura.

"What? Afraid of a little fight huh punk?" she said to Sakura in a provocative voice. Sakura was not going to say it but she was afraid of a little fight. Naruto noticed the pink haired girl's challenge on Sakura's reputation, and had no idea what to do. Sakura could not fight, and it sure looked like her potential opponent could! Should he but in and fight her? Or sit back and be a wiener. Naruto decided to play it by ear, and let the pink haired girl start the fight.

"Stand back Sakura, let the master handle this," said Naruto, disobeying his decision. This was an excellent opportunity to show off his moves. Sakura got Naruto in a headlock and said: "Master? Don't even go there!" these words caught the attention off all four other kids in the area. Sasuke did not much approve of what he was about to do, because it distracted Soun.

"The name is Kasume, and you are?" said Kasume, getting ready to fight. Naruto broke free of Sakura's headlock, then said: "Naruto, future Lord Hokage!" Sasuke and Sakura were sick and tired of Naruto saying that right before he got his ass kicked.

Kasume performed a set of signs then disappeared in a puff of clouds. This surprised Naruto and the rest of his cell. She reappeared behind Naruto, and through a punch at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto ducked the punch, and then kicked Kasume in the gut. Soun was astounded; he had never met anyone who was able to evade Kasume's attacks. Kasume fell hard on to the ground, astounded herself! She stood up and glared at Naruto.

"It's time to get serious, punk," Kasume said in anger. She performed a set of signs then disappeared into a puff of clouds again. Naruto took what Kasume had said seriously, and created eight doppelgangers of himself. Kasume reappeared then slugged one of the doppelgangers in the cheek with her fist. She looked around herself to see all eight copies of Naruto.

"What the?" said Kasume in terror. She had not expected anything like this. Naruto and his doppelganger army piled on top of Kasume. Naruto's techniques baffled Soun. All of the doppelgangers were real flesh and bone! How did he do that? Thought Soun. Sasuke, who was rather surprised that Naruto was actually winning a fight, noticed a baffled Soun next to him. He through a punch directly into Soun's cheek sending him to the ground.

Kasume strived to break free from the pile of Narutos. It felt almost impossible to move inside of the pile. Kasume was well aware that she had been defeated. She was starting to give in to the pain of five Narutos punching her in five different places.

"All right Naruto, you win this battle," said Kasume in a desperate tone. Naruto heard her somewhat muffled voice, and then released her from the pile. Kasume was bruised all over, and was breathing harder than usual. "What the hell was that?"

"Ha! I told you I was the master!" boasted Naruto; he was not going to let this moment go! He had been wishing for the day that he would win a semi serious battle to come! And now, he had just defeated a complete stranger that looked like a bloodthirsty animal fair and square!

Soun looked up at Sasuke who had just punched him to the ground. Sasuke looked smug, as if he had just bullied a little boy. A way to childish look to give to a kid that was bigger than him.

"You little punk, I am going to kick your ass," said Soun slowly and meaningfully. These words only brightened Sasuke's look and made Sakura worried. She had been scared out of her mind through out Naruto's entire fight, to spite the fact that he was kicking major ass. But she was more worried about Sasuke now.

"Go ahead and try pothead," said Sasuke. He could see the utter hate in Soun's eyes. Sasuke was having a blast. Soun was cracking slowly but surely, which made Sakura even more worried. Soun stood up and loomed over to Sasuke.

"What are you trying to say?" Soun said in a dark and eerie voice. Sasuke, and even Sakura almost burst out laughing. What was Sasuke trying to say? Well I don't know, its pretty deep but think you can figure it out.

Naruto stood proud as hell as he looked down at Kasume who was sitting on the ground glaring back at him. She was pissed as hell, but she did not speak. Instead she walked over to Soun with her eyes slightly open and said in a depressed voice:

"Soun, don't start, we need to find this Hokage guy before we get in trouble," This shocked Soun. He didn't get it, usually Kasume loved to fight and watch others fight. Why would she want to break one up? Sasuke frowned in Kasume's direction; he too wanted to continue to fight.

"Yes, lets stop this, there is no need to," Sakura stopped short when Soun slugged Sasuke in the lower jaw. Now there was no stopping this fight. Sasuke was pissed; he could not let this go. He launched a kick at Soun's face. Soun blocked it with ease, and then started to perform some signs. Sasuke saw this as a great time to practice using his sharigan mirror wheel eyes! Without any effort at all Sasuke copied all of Soun's signs with no mistakes.

"Fire style blaze of glory technique" both Soun and Sasuke yelled in unison. Soun and Sasuke both blew an impressively large amount of bursting flame from their breaths. When the flames went away, two scorched teenagers and an adult appeared. The adult was Kakashi, who had just arrived seconds ago.

"Well, it seems I better arrive on time more often"


End file.
